geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
Childcare
Childcare is more commonly provided by women than men. In geek communities, this can often mean that women are excluded from activities and events because of their need to provide childcare, or because childcare is not available at those events. Events which provide childcare Science fiction conventions: * WisCon provides childcare and children's activities Tech conferences: * BlogHer provides licensed childcare * BarCampBlock in 2007 provided a play space for children Recreational medievalism: * Many SCA events provide children's activities Other: * Non-geek groups such as churches can give us ideas about how to make kids and their parents welcome at events Providing childcare at geek events See also: Women-friendly events Providing childcare at geek events can make it easier for women (and men who care for children) to attend. It can also send an important message about an organisation or event's inclusiveness and desire to welcome women. Tips for organisers * Probably the simplest thing you can do is simply to ask, on your signup form or elsewhere or your event's website, whether attendees would be interested in childcare. This will send a message to parents that you are considering their needs. * If a great many attendees are interested in childcare, then you can try to provide it as an official part of your event. : "We do fine with childcare rooms at WisCon and at BlogHer. It takes some licensed day care providers, two rooms in the hotel or conference center (one for infants/preschoolers and one for older kids), some toys and snacks and portable cribs, and I believe some kind of liability insurance. At WisCon it’s volunteer run." -- Liz Henry * Licensed day care providers can be found by the power of Google. http://www.care.com/ provides a service where you can post a job listing for childcare providers in your area (within the US). * If only a few are interested, you could offer to put them in touch with each other or with external childcare facilities in the area, to help them organise their own childcare. : "I’ve also had very good luck hiring sitters from craigslist or from services like sittercity.com or care.com, to do childcare in my conference hotel room, take my son out for ice cream etc." -- Liz Henry * You can solicit volunteers to help organise childcare. The central event organising committee does not need to be responsible for every aspect of it. * Even if your event does not provide childcare, you can still make it kid-friendly (see below). Children at events without formal childcare Even if you don't provide childcare, you can still make sure your event isn't explicitly kid-''unfriendly''. Allowing parents to bring their babies or well behaved older children should not negatively impact your event, and will make your event accessible to people who might not otherwise be able to attend. Tips for organisers * Make a note on your website or other event promotional materials saying something like, "Unfortunately no childcare is available at this event, however, parents with infants and well-behaved older children are welcome to bring them. Children under 12 may enter for free but must be accompanied by a parent or guardian at all times; those 12 and over must pay full attendance rate." (or similar) * Make sure your staff and volunteers are empowered and trained to deal with intrusive kids. Let them know that they are allowed to ask parents to step outside with a squalling baby, or to ask parents of unruly kids to control them. * Consider appointing a volunteer to handle all child/family related liaison. * An information sheet for parents with kids might be helpful -- have it available at the registration desk, or send it out by email ahead of time. Provide information like: location of baby change facilities, location of quiet space for parents and kids to chill out, contact details for local babysitters' directories/collectives/etc.